


On Cooking

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: Some of the Golden Trio's thoughts.





	On Cooking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runeofluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeofluna/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so, yeah. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

For Harry it was grease burning the tops of his hands, a piece of dry toast half-hidden in the crook of his arm as he leaned against the counter, waiting for one of the Dursley’s to ask for more. It was just the rising action, the setting of a scene. 

For Ron it was fighting against his brothers so he wouldn’t have to peel carrots, limbs flailing as they crowded in the kitchen to see who could get their chores done the fastest and back to flinging practice quaffles around the garden. It was simply the plateau, another character developing. 

For Hermione it was seasoning with abandon, chattering about the latest book she was reading via librarian recommendation - standing on top of a stool, her parents’ watchful gazes on her as she stirred the aromatic concoction she was making for them. It was a kind of prologue, variations on a theme. 

For the three of them it was laughing together in the dead of night, a few of the kitchen house elves hovering in the background, waiting for one of them to need some sort of help. It was the climax, the denouement, the epilogue - more, it was the future.


End file.
